Monkey Bomb
The Monkey Bomb is a secondary grenade included in the Nazi Zombies Map from Call of Duty: World at War's Map Pack 3, Der Riese. It was discovered in one of the achievements Treyarch released on their website. In the Der Riese trailer it is shown as a "Cymbal-Banging Musical monkey toy" who has a bomb attached to it and after awhile it explodes killing a group of Zombies around it. It acts as a 'Wunderwaffe' form of Bouncing Betty. Unlike a Bouncing Betty, its movement and music attracts the zombies towards it and leaves them 'mesmerized' by it before exploding. By attracting the zombies towards it and NOT detonating after detecting motion, it can kill considerably more zombies that a standard Bouncing Betty, and can also reduce the number of zombies coming towards the player. However, it takes a very long time (nearly 5 seconds) to prime, so it is not the best choice to use in the heat of battle. The Monkey Bomb is a special grenade which can be received from the mystery box. Up to three can be carried at a time. The monkey bomb is used by pressing the secondary grenade button. The achievement/trophy "Acquire Waffle Weapons!" requires a player to have the Ray Gun, Wunderwaffe DG-2 and the Monkey Bomb simultaneously. Tips *One very important thing to do is to throw your Monkey Bombs before a Max Ammo. This gives your team a time to reload and they a get a full Max Ammo. And don't worry, you get your Monkey Bombs back after a Max Ammo. *Monkey bombs are very useful when reviving downed teammates due to the fact that they distract all zombies in the immediate vicinity, buying you precious seconds. *One really great (and proven) strategy is to throw a Monkey Bomb and shoot the group of zombies before it explodes with a Pack-A-Punched Wunderwaffe DG-2 as not all zombies are destroyed by the bomb due to late arrival. *They can be useful when being chased; dropping one behind you will stop (and hopefully kill) any pursuing zombies. *They are very useful for setting up traps; if you see a large group of zombies coming, one well-placed Monkey Bomb will likely take out most, if not all of them, and also buy you precious seconds to reload or buy ammo to take out any survivors. *Throwing a grenade (or Molotov Cocktail) at a Monkey Bomb WILL NOT cause it to blow up. This is a good chance to have everyone rack up points for the next round. *Picking up Molotov Cocktails will replace your Monkey Bombs, and vice-versa. *If you throw a monkey bomb to revive a downed player, throw it away from the teammate so the zombies will have to run towards it. Zombies will run towards a monkey bomb no matter how far it is. *If you are camping at the corridor in the very back behind the generator, one player can be assigned as the team "medic". The medic should have monkey bombs and Quick Revive. If a teammate is downed, throw a monkey bomb opposite of the player and revive him. It is also advised to have Juggernaut in case anything goes south. *If you are camping up on the balcony or around that area, it is a good idea to throw a monkey bomb behind the electroshock gate and activate it if you are low on ammo, as this will kill any zombies that survive the blast. *If you throw the Monkey Bomb while you are being hit by zombies, some of the zombies might ignore the Monkey Bomb and continue to attack you, so don't drop your guard just because you have thrown a Monkey Bomb. *Monkey Bombs take more time to throw than other grenades, so make sure that you have enough time to throw one. *A good tactic is to have Quick Revive and monkey bombs, that way the distraction can divert the zombies and the revival process is cut, giving you time to regroup with your other allies. *Make sure that you stay away from the zombies as they will hit you when being pulled towards the bomb. *In the Double-Barreled Shotgun room, there is a hole in the floor. If you go into the Thompson room and throw a Monkey Bomb into the hole, it won't blow up, but it will still attract zombies. *Monkey bombs are only found in the mystery box. *Prime the Monkey Bomb if your teammates are covering you or if you have an escape route. The five second priming takes a long time, and by the time you might have thrown it, you could already be down. *After you have thrown the monkey bomb, let loose with a few grenades. The Zombies will be moving rather slowly giving you a good time to kill them, as the Monkey Bomb's blast is usually absorbed by the first layer of zombies. *If you throw a monkey bomb and then get downed straight away, the monkey bomb will disappear. *If you get max ammo, you will get 3 monkey bombs if you had some before, so it might be a good idea NOT to swap them for Molotov Cocktails if you have no Monkey Bombs left, as they will replace your special grenade slot, as Monkey Bombs are more useful than Molotov Cocktails. If you swapped the Monkey Bombs for Molotov Cocktails, the only way to get it back is from the Mystery Box. *If you spend all, or partially, your Monkey Bombs the only way to get them is to get the max ammo, as if your special grenade slot has Monkey Bombs, you will not get them from the mystery box. Trivia *Apperantly, Nikolai does not like the Monkey Bomb's song, as is indicated by his quote (heard at the end of the 3rd Map Pack trailer), "Good. That song was driving me nuts!" upon the detonation of the bomb. However, he could be referring to the song playing throughout the trailer. *One of the phrases said by the Monkey Bomb ("Get ready for a surprise!") is a reference to the 1990 Arnold Schwarzenegger film Total Recall in which a bomb disguised as a fake head says the exact same line before detonating. *The basis for the monkey bomb may be based off of Stephen King's short story, The Monkey *The Monkey Bomb is very similar and most likely based off the Pipe Bomb from the Left 4 Dead series, as both are used to attract zombies before exploding. In the Left 4 Dead series, the Pipe Bomb emits a beeping noise and a flashing red light to attract zombies. *You only get 3 Monkey Bombs from the mystery box, unlike Molotovs where you get 4. *A possible explanation why the Monkey Bomb attracts zombies is because it plays, more or less, Polka music. This is humorous because the zombies are Germans and it also shows that the zombies still have some memory of their past lives. * If you throw the monkey bomb in the furnace in Der Riese, it will start screaming and then explode. After the explosion a voice (possibly Samantha's) will say "Why are you so cruel to Mister Monkey? Mister Monkey just wanted to PLAY!!". *Like Molotovs, you get the maximum number of Monkey Bombs (3) after obtaining a Max Ammo powerup. *Sometimes when you're about to throw the Monkey Bomb, it will say "You're not Sam". This means that Samantha may have had an involvement with the development of this weapon. *If you have Monkey Bombs already and you pick up Molotovs, then the Molotovs will replace the Monkey Bombs. It's also the same routine when the other way around. *After a monkey bomb explodes the surviving zombies will say "Sam","Monkey" and sometimes even "Play time". *If you jump up and down a few times, the monkey will too. *If thrown into an out of bounds area, Zombies in the effect area will not move until the bomb explodes. *Before the Monkey Bomb explodes it will sometimes say "Is this the end?". *The Monkey Bomb can also be heard saying "Here I come Sam" before detonation. This most probably links it to Samantha and in its death it is being reunited with her. *On the Monkey Bomb's hat it says 935, a reference to Group 935. *The music played by the monkey bomb is not always the same. *Tank apparently enjoys using the monkey bomb because when he gets it he says things like "Exploding monkey, GENIUS!" and "HA-ha, what are the Krauts gonna think up next?". *The monkey is either possessed or artificially intelligent because of its memory of Samantha and its quotes. *The monkey bomb will not explode in the users hand (the same with molotov cocktails) this is useful if you need to run a distance before planting the bomb. *Strangely enough when priming the Monkey Bomb before throwing it, your character will fix the fez hat. This is one of the reasons why the Monkey Bomb takes so long before you may throw it. *It is possible the Monkey Bomb resulted from animal experimentation at the Der Riese facility. This makes sense, because the Der Riese map does contain an Animal Testing Lab, and also because Monkeys are frequently used in science for experimentation. It may also be that the Monkey Bomb is just a mere toy that somehow became possessed by the souls of Monkeys killed in experiments that went on at the facility (similar to how the soul of Samantha Maxis haunts the map in the form of Teddy Bears). If either is the case, it helps to explain the apparent intelligence of the Monkey Bomb, such as how it screams if a player throws one into the furnace. *Further evidence that the Monkey Bomb is made from a real Monkey can be found in the Character Bio of Dr. Richtofen where it says: "He has a collection of stuffed animals, most of them posed in positions of terror at the instant of their death." Since Dr. Richtofen worked at the Der Riese facility, it is highly plausible he had something to do with their creation, and that they are in fact stuffed monkeys which he had cruelly killed. *The Monkey Bomb does not distract Hellhounds, but will kill them if one detonates near them. *If a player activates the Fly Trap, a Monkey Bomb will appear inside the Furnace as one of the three toys a player must find in Samantha's game of hide and seek. As with the Teddy Bears, this Monkey Bomb is just for fun and cannot be obtained or used. *The appearance of the Monkey Bomb inside the furnace via the Fly Trap may have been done by the developers in order to entice players into throwing their own monkey bombs into the furnace to see what might happen (the result being the real monkey bomb screaming and jumping about in agony as it is burned to death). *The monkey bomb may sometimes say, "What the Fu-" before blowing up, the last word being cut off; possibly a reference to the WTF Bomb, a popular internet meme. Quotes Main article: Der Riese/Quotes#Monkey Bomb Category:Call of Duty: World at War weapons Category:Weapons Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Grenades Category:Wonder Weapons Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Explosives Category:Der Riese Category:Grenades